Catwings
by Eaglestarisawesome5
Summary: A strange Clan of cats has appeared in the lake territory, and the strangest thing about them is that they have wings! Starclan has prophesized that these cats will save the Clans from a fire and tiger disaster. But do they have the courage to do so?
1. Chapter 1

_**Catwings**_

**This story takes place shortly after Long Shadows.**

Alliances:

**Thunderclan:**

Leader: Firestar-ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

Deputy: Brambleclaw-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes Apprentice: Jayfeather

Warriors:

Ashfur-pale gray (with darker flecks) tom with dark blue eyes

Lionblaze-golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Hollyleaf-black she-cat with green eyes

Birchfall-light brown tabby tom

Brakenfur-golden brown tabby tom

Spiderleg-long-limbed black tom with a brown underbelly and amber eyes

Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Squirrelflight-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom

Cloudtail-long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Sorreltail-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom

Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches

Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes Apprentice-Icepaw

Graystripe-long-haired gray tom

Berrynose-cream-colored tom

Hazeltail-small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker-gray-and-white tom

Cinderheart-gray tabby she-cat

Poppyfrost-tortoiseshell she-cat

Honeyfern-light brown tabby she-cat

Apprentices:

Jaypaw-gray tabby tom

Foxpaw-reddish tabby tom

Icepaw-white she-cat

Queens

Ferncloud-pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes

Daisy-cream long-furred she-cat from the horseplace

Millie-striped gray tabby she-cat,former kittypet

Kits:

Rosekit-dark cream she-cat

Toadkit-black and white tom

Briarkit-dark brown she-cat

Bumblekit-very pale gray tom with black stripes

Blossomkit-pale brown she-cat with a dark stripe along her spine

Elders:

Longtail-pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

Mousefur-small dusky brown she-cat

**Flightclan**

Leader: Hedgestar-long-furred pale gray tom with dark gray wings

Deputy: Sweetsong-cream tabby she-cat with white and silver striped wings Apprentice: Antpaw

Medicine Cat: Snowdapple-dark black she-cat with white speckles and white wings with dark black stripes

Warriors:

Foxberry-reddish tom with black socks and white toes, white tail-tip, and black ears,dark red wings

Deadnose-cream she-cat with a flattened nose that prevents her from smelling,dark brown wings

Batwing-black tom with purple eyes and gray wings Apprentice: Eaglepaw

Bumbleflight-dark brown tabby tom with broken black wings that make him fly wobbley

Goldenbird-golden brown tabby she-cat with pure golden wings (not real gold, just the color gold) Apprentice: Marshpaw

Tanglepelt-long-furred gray she-cat with wiry fur and pale gray wings

Littlewing-tabby she-cat with small black wings and a white underbelly

Apprentices:

Antpaw-reddish brown tom with brown tabby wings

Eaglepaw-light brown tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and dark brown wings

Marshpaw-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with ginger wings

Queens:

Owlspots-white with brown patches and brown tabby wings Kits: Moonkit, Ravenkit

Robinheart-dark ginger with a white underbelly and dark brown wings

Kits:

Moonkit-blue-gray she-cat with blue-black wings

Ravenkit-dark gray tom with silver tabby markings and silver wings

Elders:

Halfface-pale ginger tom with half of his face torn away and sandy-colored wings

Morninglight-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with white wings

Snakefang-light brown tom with two large front teeth and dark brown wings


	2. Chapter 2 Driven Away

The forest was silent, except for the rustling of leaves in the wind and the occasional hoot of an owl. Then, the silence was disturbed by paws thrumming on lumber, whiskers brushing against leaves, and the faint sound of breathing. Eyes glowed in the darkness, and a patch of gray fur was lit up in the moonlight, glowing as if the cat were from Starclan. He leapt silently from branch to branch, finally settling on a large one that stretched over a clearing. More eyes and shapes appeared beside him, claws glinting white and teeth bared.

"Now, Hedgestar?" a cream tabby whispered, slinking up beside the gray tom.

Hedgestar held up his fluffy tail for silence, then, when he saw another pair of eyes in the darkness, he brought it down hard on the branch.

Yowls echoed around the clearing as the cats behind Hedgestar leapt off of the branch, spreading their wings and diving down towards the ground.

Another large group of cats burst from the trees across from Hedgestar, soaring down towards the first cats. The first cats rolled over and sliced their claws towards the others, then swooped up on top of them. The clearing was in chaos, cats crashing to the ground, blood splattering the grass, eyes shimmering in the moonlight.

Hedgestar watched as a reddish tabby tom with dark brown wings swooped up to land on the edge of the branch.

"Ah, Hedgestar. Nice moon, ain't it?" the tom snarled, unsheathing his yellowed claws.

"It certainly is, Robinstar. I bet Hollowstar is happy up there, watching us defeat the warriors that killed him!" Hedgestar growled, remembering the dark gray leader that had been his mentor, who was killed by a group of Swoopclan warriors. Robinstar had lead that patrol, and was the one who had taken Hollowstar's last life from him.

Robinstar let out a caterwaul and leapt at Hedgestar, scraping his claws across the delicate ear fur. Hedgestar snarled and swung his claws at Robinstar, catching his shoulder. Hedgestar felt satisfied when he felt blood spray his fur and heard Robinstar whimper in pain.

Hedgestar opened his wings and soared up through the branches, hoping to loose the Swoopclan leader among the thick leaves. Every cat in the forest knew that Flightclan was the best at steering through leaves and branches.

But Robinstar kept up with him, and brought him down with his hind paws, banging them against Hedgestar's back. Hedgestar lost his balance and fell, his wings folding closed as they whipped against the twigs.

He hit the ground below with a thud, driving the breath out of him. He took in a deep gasp, desprately searching for air, when a weight landed on his shoulders. Robinstar dropped down on him, smothering Hedgestar in red tabby fur. The Swoopclan leader's claws were driven into his wings, which was the weakest spot on any cat.

Hedgestar yowled and squirmed harder, catching Robinstar off guard and flinging him off. He leapt to his paws and scrambled back up the tree. Bits of bark fanned out behind him in his desprate struggle to get up, temporarily blinding Robinstar below.

Hedgestar clawed his way back onto the branch and observed the situation. Flightclan was loosing. Many of his own warriors were limping into the bushes as fast as they could, or were lying motionless in the middle of the battlefield.

"Retreat!" Hedgestar yowled, just as Robinstar shook the bark from his eyes and began to clamber up after him. "Flightclan, retreat!"

The Flightclan warriors who were still fighting turned and streaked into the bushes, sending a deafening rustling up into the tree. The cream tabby flew up to stand in front of Hedgestar, her blue eyes burning with anger.

"Hedgestar, stop! We could have won!" she snarled, her fur puffing up furiously.

"Or we could have lost even more of our warriors and maybe even you, Sweetsong." Hedgestar retorted, turning away from her. "Come on."

"Oh, no you don't!"

Robinstar, the one who had threatened him, leapt up beside Hedgestar and snarled, his fur puffing out almost more than Sweetsong's.

"This battle isn't over until I say it's over!"

He leapt at Hedgestar and landed squarely on his shoulders, pummeling his hind paws against his back. Hedgestar yowled and scrambled to get away, wriggling free and leaping down the tree. He streaked across the forest floor towards camp, where they would be safe. The trees there were so tangled and warped, that only Flightclan cats could get through. He spread his bleeding wings and flew up to the entrance, weaving his way through the trees carefully so he wouldn't mess it up enough for Robinstar to follow him. He saw Sweetsong taking a different path close by him, her blue eyes ablaze with fear.

But then, pain exploded through Hedgestar's tail and he turned, seeing a red paw, claws unsheathed, hooked in his tail tip. He yowled and clawed his way through the trees, but Robinstar wouldn't let go. The Swoopclan leader was dragged through the leaves until he fell through a gap, strait into camp!

Yowls of fear echoed around the rock and Hedgestar peeked through the trees. His warriors were running around franticly to protect the nursery and elder's den as Swoopclan warriors burst through a hole in the rock wall just big enough for a full grown cat to fit. They had found the secret entrance!

Hedgestar leapt down with Sweetsong at his tail. Literally, she was licking the blood off of the tip of his tail as he swooped gracefully down. Almost as soon as his paws met the rock, a gray Swoopclan warrior cannoned into him, rolling him over. But Hedgestar ripped free at the last minute and dodged through the mass of bloody fur, searching for Robinstar. When he found the ambitious leader, he gasped.

The cruel cat was stealing kits from the nursery! Bumbleflight, who had been guarding it, was knocked out along with Littlewing. The queens had been pinned down while Robinstar and one other warrior were each carrying a kit in their mouth.

Hedgestar hissed and leapt at Robinstar, yanking the kit from his mouth and dashing for cover, where he could hide the kit safely. That kit happened to be Moonkit, and Hedgestar swore to Starclan that he would come back for her brother.

He dashed into the bushes and set the blue-gray kit down. The terrified look in her eyes told him that she was going to stay there.

When Hedgestar dahsed back this time, the other warrior was standing in front of Robinstar, who had been handed Ravenkit. Hedgestar snarled and bunched his hindquarters, making a spectacular leap over the cat to land beside Robinstar. Before the Swoopclan leader could react, he snatched Ravenkit from his jaws and dashed for the bush. He could hear the pounding of paws as the warrior followed him to take back the kits they had tried to steal.

Hedgestar pushed through the leaves and grabbed Moonkit with the other side of his mouth, streaking away to watch the Swoopclan warrior crash into the shrubs.

He soared up to the camp entrance and set the kits down on a studry branch. Then he tipped his head back and let out a yowl, signaling all his warriors to follow him. He pushed through the camp entrance, feeling the leaves tremble as his warriors pushed after him. He looked back to make sure that Bumbleflight and Littlewing had been brought. He sighed in relief when he noticed Owlspots and Robinheart each carrying one of the two warriors on their backs.

"And good riddance!" Robinstar yowled behind them.

As Hedgestar trudged past his own boundary, he sighed, his vision tainted red where blood from his own ear had splashed in his eyes.

"Where are we going to go now?" Sweetsong meowed, limping up beside him.

Hedgestar looked at her, then to the horizon, where the moon was just dissappearing over the edge.

"To get help."

**You liek? As you can see from the start, Robinstar is the evil guy. And also, if you're wondering, Moonkit and Ravenkit weren't left on the branch. They were riding on Bumbleflight's back. That's who Owlspots was carrying. See ya lata, alligata!**


	3. Chapter 3 Wanderers

**Thanks for the review Angel1212! And, also, in Alliances, I meant to say Jay_FEATHER_ not Jay_PAW_ in the Apprentices section. Now, on with the story!**

Jayfeather's POV:

I blinked open my eyes (not like it would do any good to make the darkness go away) and yawned, stretching my legs in a wide circle. I got up and padded outside, opening my mouth to scent the air and pricking my ears so I could find out what was going on in the camp.

Brambleclaw had just returned from a patrol with Berrynose and Foxpaw. Foxpaw had caught a mouse and I couldn't figure out what Berrynose had caught. The scent smelled unfamiliar.

"Hey, look, Millie!" I heard Briarkit call. "Berrynose caught a snake for us!"

So _that's _why it smelled so strange. I padded up to Berrynose and congradulated him on his catch. He just purred, letting out a breath that he had seemed to be holding in.

Suddenly, a rustling sound pricked my ears. Whitewing and Poppyfrost burst into camp, panting. Shock pulsed off of them in waves, and I dashed for my den to get them some thyme.

When I came back out, cats were crowded around the two warriors, mumbling nervously. I pushed through the crowd and dropped a thyme leaf at each of their paws. When they were finished chewing, the mumbling rose to impatient yowling as the gathered cats tried to figure out what was going on.

"Settle down!" I yowled, feeling strange to be the one in charge of things. "Now, Whitewing, tell us what happened."

Whitewing took a deep breath. "Me and Poppyfrost were stalking a water vole by the Windclan border when something caught my eye. A group of cats were traveling over the grass." She seemed to start trembling as she thought about what she had just said and I nudged the last of the thyme closer to her.

"I left Poppyfrost to catch the vole and crept closer to find out what these cats were doing here. The wind carried their scent, and it didn't smell like any of the other Clans."

"I got right up to the border when something happened that was just-just-" Whitewing started trembling again and I rested my tail tip on her shoulder to calm her down. "What happened?"

"O-one of them jumped into the air and-and..." Her eyes were filled with fear and shock as she swallowed so she could finish the sentence.

"...He-he flew!"

Yowls of shock boomed in my ears and I felt the cats shifting around me. My own eyes widened in shock. A cat _flying? _That was impossible! I needed to check this out for myself.

"I'm going to go see what's going on. Lionblaze, come in case these newcomers are aggressive to unfamiliar cats. Whitewing, you should come too, since you had the most information on them." I ordered.

I smelled the thick, strong scent of my brother as he padded to my side. Then, another scent filled my nose.

_Firestar!_

The orange leader had been listening when Whitewing explained. Even though I couldn't see them, I could almost literally feel his green eyes burning through my fur.

"I'm coming too."

This took me off guard. Firestar would've usually stopped me from going because he would've worried about me. But I just nodded anyways. After all, the warrior code said your leader's word was law.

* * *

><p>Whitewing lead us to the spot where she saw the cat fly, and from there, we just watched the cats, who had settled by the stream on the Thunderclan side. They looked like a normal Clan until just then.<p>

I heard a swooping sound and the scrape of claws on bark above us. Lionblaze gasped, his pelt tingling. I clamped a paw over his mouth and smoothed his fur down; it was tickling my own fur and making it itch as if I had fleas.

"See?" Whitewing whispered. "They have _wings!_"

"We should talk to them." Firestar suggested. "Find out what they're doing here and how long they're staying."

I nodded and crept backwards out of the bushes. We padded through the bushes into their little camp, sending yowls of shock up from the winged cats. Suddenly, a weight landed on my shoulders, pushing me to the ground and driving the breath out of me. A 'thud' behind and in front of me indicated that the other cats in our patrol were pinned as well.

A faint scent of crowfood drifted off the cats, along with the bitter taste of dried blood and freshly torn fur. Hot breath stung my ear as the cat pinning me lowered his head.

"What are you doing here? Have you come to drive us out again?"

"Bumbleflight, they don't have wings! They can't be Swoopclan warriors!"

The weight on my shoulders lifted and I scrambled to my paws, gasping for air. Firestar, Whitewing, and Lionblaze got to their paws around me. As I stared at the cat that seemed to be called Bumbleflight (I followed his scent), a white flash penetrated the darkness. When it faded, I saw my Clanmates in front of me. Yes, I **_SAW _**them!

They were scrambling around, trapped by the brambles that had once guarded them. A huge fire was spread over the walls of camp, consuming everything in it's path.

I gasped, my eyes growing wide. I wanted to run and save them, but something held my paws in place. I watched as they clawed desprately at the walls, trying to escape the burning flames.

A voice whispered in my ear, soft and soothing, but the words were laced with fear.

_"Fire and tiger will destroy all of Thunderclan, and only flight can stop it."_

A musky scent followed the words, which echoed around my ears. "Y-Yellowfang?" I whispered, recognizing the scent immeadiately.

A set of icy blue eyes appeared, glowing with an unatural light. Yellowfang's scent was replaced with a strong smell of crowfood and freshly spilled blood, and a body flowed into view behind the eyes. The dark tabby fur was patched and dirty; the white chest was splashed with the scarlet liquid.

_Hawkfrost?_

Hawkfrost dissappeared and I was throw into the middle of the fire, the flames tickling my fur. I yowled and was plunged back into darkness, staggering backwards and crashing into a furry body. I tumbled backwards with a startled mew and landed on my stomach.

"Get your tail out of my face!"

I scrambled off the cat and shook my fur out, my heart still pounding from the vision.

"Jayfeather, are you OK?" Lionblaze asked, padding to my side and pressing against me to steady me.

"I'm fine." I muttered, pulling away from him and joining our group once more.

"So, as I was saying," a deep voice rumbled. "my name is Hedgestar, leader of Flightclan."

"And I am Firestar, leader of Thunderclan."

I caught the milky scent of kits and heard faint pawsteps as a small kit approached Firestar.

"Where are your wings? Did they fall off?" the little she-cat whispered.

I tilted my head in confusion, then realized that these cats must have not met many others and thought that all cats had wings.

"Moonkit! Come back here!"

Moonkit sighed and bounded away to her mother.

"Let me introduce the cats I have with me. This is Whitewing." Firestar replied.

"This is Lionblaze, our best fighter." Lionblaze purred at the last words.

"And this is Jayfeather, our medicine cat."

Hedgestar padded up to me, but he was silent.

"Oh, sorry, I can't see you. I should've told you." I finally realized he had dipped his head to me, not realizing I was blind.

Hedgestar apologized and turned to Firestar. "May we stay with you? We don't have a home."

Firestar hesitated for a moment. "OK." he finally replied. The kit I had heard before squealed in joy.

"Come on," Firestar meowed to us. "Let's go."

**I need names for Robinheart's kits, R&R with your ideas! There will be four and one is a red tom with blue eyes, one is a tabby she-cat with green eyes, one is a reddish tabby tom with deep blue eyes, and the last one is pale gray with jet-black stripes. Oh, and happy Halloween! See ya!**


End file.
